scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueencules (1997)
CarsRockz's movie-spoof of 1997 Disney film, "Hercules" Cast: * Baby Hercules - Baby Simba (The Lion King) * Young Hercules - Michael (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * Hercules - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Megara - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Philoctetes - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) * Baby Pegasus - Donnie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Pegasus - Tantor (Tarzan) * Hades - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Pain & Panic - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) and Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Zeus - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Hera - Miss Clavel (Madeline) * Amphitryon - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Alcmene - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Hermes - Pepito (Madeline) * Nessus - Nigel (Rio) * The Three Fates - Yubaba/Zeniba (Spirited Away), Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess), and Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies) * The Muses - Eliza Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys), Aka Pella and Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Aladdin (Aladdin) * People in Thebes - Loud Kiddington, Froggo (Histeria!), Ms. Keane, Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls), and Corey (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * The Hydra - Himself (Hercules) * The Titans - Clayton (Tarzan), Shan-Yu (Mulan), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), and Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * The Cyclops - Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Scenes: # Lightning McQueencules Part 1 - How it All Began # Lightning McQueencules Part 2 - Lord Cucuface and Miss Clavel's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Percival C. McLeach # Lightning McQueencules Part 3 - Percival C. McLeach's Lair # Lightning McQueencules Part 4 - Baby Simba Gets Kidnapped!/Adopted by Prince Derek and Princess Odette # Lightning McQueencules Part 5 - The Trouble with Strength # Lightning McQueencules Part 6 - "Go the Distance" # Lightning McQueencules Part 7 - Michael, Tantor and Lord Cucuface Reunited # Lightning McQueencules Part 8 - Michael and Tantor Meets Jacquimo # Lightning McQueencules Part 9 - Jacquimo's One Last Hope # Lightning McQueencules Part 10 - Lightning McQueen Meets Sally Carrera (Part 1: The Battle Against Nigel) # Lightning McQueencules Part 11 - Lightning McQueen Meets Sally Carrera (Part 2) # Lightning McQueencules Part 12 - Lightning McQueen Meets Sally Carrera (Part 3: Sally Carrera and Percival C. McLeach) # Lightning McQueencules Part 13 - The City of Thebes # Lightning McQueencules Part 14 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 1) # Lightning McQueencules Part 15 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 2) # Lightning McQueencules Part 16 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 3) # Lightning McQueencules Part 17 - "Zero to Hero" # Lightning McQueencules Part 18 - What is Lightning McQueen's Weakness? # Lightning McQueencules Part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet # Lightning McQueencules Part 20 - Sally Carrera Makes Her Move # Lightning McQueencules Part 21 - Romance In Air # Lightning McQueencules Part 22 - "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)"/Sally Carrera Quits/Jacquimo's Big Discovery # Lightning McQueencules Part 23 - Jacquimo's Revelation # Lightning McQueencules Part 24 - A Deal Is Made # Lightning McQueencules Part 25 - Percival C. McLeach Unleashes the Titans # Lightning McQueencules Part 26 - Clash of the Titans (Part 1) # Lightning McQueencules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (Part 2) # Lightning McQueencules Part 28 - Clash of the Titans (Part 3) # Lightning McQueencules Part 29 - Lightning McQueen Saves Sally Carrera # Lightning McQueencules Part 30 - Lightning McQueen Ascends/"A Star Is Born" # Lightning McQueencules Part 31 - End Credits Movie Used: * Hercules Clips Used: * The Lion King * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Cars 1 * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Thumbelina * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * The Wild Thornberrys * Tarzan 1 * Tarzan 2 * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * The Rescuers Down Under * Beauty and the Beast * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Madeline * Madeline's Christmas * Madeline's Rescue * Madeline and the Bad Hat * Madeline and the Gypsies * Madeline in London * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti * The Swan Princess 1 * The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure * The Swan Princess Christmas * The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale * The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today * The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover * The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery * Rio 1 * Rio 2 * Spirited Away * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Pound Puppies * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Histeria! * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Hercules * Tarzan * Mulan * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Pocahontas * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Gallery: Category:CarsRockz Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof